City Deck
City Decks usually revolve around Elemental Heroes, Destiny Heroes, and Geartown for Ancient Gear support. Big City The Big City Deck centers around using "Elemental Hero Stratos" with cards such as "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". The "Big City" Deck works by immediately searching out Stratos, often on the first or second turn, by using cards like E - Emergency Call and Reinforcement of the Army, then Summoning him and using his effect to gain advantage, usually by initially searching out Ocean. From that point on, Stratos is continuously recycled using cards like Ocean and Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, each time re-using one of the effects of Elemental Hero Stratos, allowing the player to control and swarm the field with Stratos, Elemental Hero Ocean, and Elemental Hero Wildheart. Rarely Elemental Hero Heat is used in this kind of deck, however, it can add few more damage to your opponent. Usually, a couple of other monsters, such as Exiled Force and Snipe Hunter, are added, but rarely does more than a quarter of the deck consist of monsters; the majority is made up of spells and traps that support the theme of field control. This deck is far removed from other Elemental Hero decks; rather than attempting to summon Fusion Monsters, Big City uses no Fusion Monsters at all, and instead focuses on field swarm and control. Typical Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Ocean * Elemental Hero Voltic * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Sangan(If you want to) * Elemental Hero Heat * Exiled Force * D.D. Warrior Lady Spells * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * E - Emergency Call * Heavy Storm * Reinforcement of the Army * Lightning Vortex * Book of Moon * Smashing Ground Traps * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Time Machine * Bottomless Trap Hole * Dimensional Prison Macro City This deck combines the recycling ability of Big City, with the control aspects of a Macro Cosmos Deck. It is similar to Big City Charge, but doesn't use any of the Elemental Hero fusions. It utilises Elemental Hero Voltic to recycle removed from play Elemental Heroes to make large chains of attacking monsters, and to recycle Elemental Hero Stratos to abuse his effect. Elemental Hero Captain Gold and Skyscraper are almost essential and make for a good way to boost Voltic's attack. Cards like D.D. Survivor and Elemental Hero Wildheart are good choices because they work well with the playing style of the deck. Gravekeeper's Servant and Exiled Force are good ways to keep Voltic alive, and to make it easier for it to attack directly This deck can also be combined with Voltic OTK to make for a powerful option depending on the situation Little City Little City Deck, an Anti-Meta Deck: Skill Drain, focuses on using LIGHT-attribute monsters, specifically warrior-type monsters. Little City Decks are cheap variant of the Elemental Hero Deck but seems to have more power in tourneys and cups. This can be a big wall to turn down with archetypes like Gladiator Beasts, Lightsworns, and other decks such as Tele-DAD. Opponent might have limited options when the strategy goes on. The name of the deck was derived from the field spell, Skyscraper, but since only a few of the heroes were used, the deck is then called Little City. Strategies *The deck basically revolves around the card, Skill Drain, so it actually depends on the power of the card. Cards like Captain Gold, and Beast King Barbaros are very advantageous with Skill Drain. While that on the field, you'll be able to Normal Summon monsters with 2100 or 3000 ATK in a glance WITHOUT TRIBUTE. *Even more powerful, the deck also includes Honest in it. With the card, you can boost up the ATK stats of one LIGHT monster on battle. *Because its an anti-meta, you can always use the mighty power of Thunder King Rai-Oh, to negate cards like Reinforcement of the Army, Sangan and those with effects to search cards from the deck to the hand. Further, by tributing one Thunder King Rai-Oh on the field, you can negate a Special Summon by your opponent. *E - Emergency Call, is a very great alternative for Reinforcement of the Army, due to the banlist of Reinforcement of the Army being limited. Also R - Righteous Justice gives you the power to destroy more Spells and Traps on the field. Typical cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Cyber Dragon * Crusader of Endymion * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Exiled Force * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Honest * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spells * Book of Moon * E - Emergency Call * Gemini Spark * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * Skyscraper * R - Righteous Justice Traps * Dark Bribe * Royal Oppression * Skill Drain * Hero Blast